The Love of a Miko and a Demon
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: Since Naraku is dead, and Inuyasha and Kagome are mated, what is Kikyou's purpose in life now? She's alone...but she doesnt realize that there is someone else with the same conflict...
1. Their Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN INUYASHA...

**THE LOVE OF A MIKO AND A DEMON**

**CHAPTER 1**

The miko looked around for she heard a noise in the bushes, but found that it was only a frog. Ever since the death of Naraku, there was really no point in living, for her beloved Inuyasha was already mated to Kagome. The thought of them together pained her. She was wandering the Earth unknown to what her purpose was now. What was there for her to do now?

Kikyo was resting on the trunk of a tree thinking about her life when a long silver-haired man had spotted her.

_Thats Inuyasha's wench... but...for some reason, she doesnt seem to look the same as she used to when she was with Inuyasha. Oh. Yes. I see it now. Since my younger brother is now mated to that girl, Kagome, and Naraku is dead, what is this woman's purpose in life now? What...what is MY purpose now...?_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A little girl had said. He looked down to see Rin pointing to the miko resting upon a tree. "who is that?" she asked him. But he hadnt answered her. Instead he went back to looking at the miko. Since Rin did not get an answer from Sesshomaru, she had run out of the bushes and ran right in front of Kikyo, and Sesshomaru was really irritated.

Kikyo had heard little footsteps and awakened from her daydreaming to see a cute little black haired girl standing right in front of her. "Hello beautiful priestess! My name is Rin-chan! what is yours?" She said. Kikyo gave her a warm smile that made Sesshomaru flinch. "Hello there Rin-chAn. My name is Kikyo." Rin smiled and said, "Your very beautiful!" Kikyo giggled and asked her, "Where are you from? And why are you in such a dangerous place all alone?" She asked.

"Rin-chan isnt alone!" she yelled out happily. Kikyo looked around but saw nobody. "You arent..?" Rin nodded and giggled. "Im here with m'lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Kikyo's eyes widened, in shock. "Sesshomaru?" Rin nodded and pointed to the tree he was leaning against. "C'mere Kikyo! i want you to meet him!" Rin got a hold of Kikyo hand and guided her to the tree where Sesshomaru had stood and listened.

Kikyo stared at the handsome silver long haired youkai for quite some time. "Your...Inuyasha's older brother...are you not?" Sesshomaru snorted. "Dont mention that name to me." He commanded. Kikyo smiled and nodded. She turned away and just stared into space.

_So...this is the woman that my younger brother fell stupidly in love with. I dont see anything all that good about her...but if that what i really feel...then...why is this feeling in my heart urging me to touch her, embrace her? I dont see what is happening, but its really annoying._

Rin was just watching the two look away from eachother and noticed a small smile on Sesshomaru's face, which quickly turn to a frown once he saw that Rin was looking. Her eyes widened at a thought. 'Maybe...Sesshomaru-sama likes Kikyo-sama? ' She then smiled and jumped up and down. Sesshomaru and Kikyo watched Rin wondering why she was so happy.

"Rin. Lets go." Sesshomaru stated before he could feel anything else. "But what about Kikyo-sama!" She yelled out. The enthusiasm from Rin was very amusing to Kikyo. "I want her to come with us! wait...Sesshomaru-sama? Now, since the bad guy is gone, what are we doing?" She asked him. Kikyo was thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru looked away.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin asked. The miko looked down. "Do you want to come with us? We havent anything to do, and im sure that lord sesshomaru wouldnt mind having you with us!" Kikyo looked up at the brother of her old beloved. He just looked at her a starnge way and walked on. "Please come with us Kikyo-sama?" Rin looked as sad as she can be. Kikyo giggled and nodded. "Yes, Rin-chan..."

The three were wandering around for a long time when Rin suddenly stopped and mentioned, "Sesshomaru-sama? Where are we going? I'm tired...can we please rest for a bit?" Sesshomaru looked behind him to see two human females all tired up. He nodded and Rin jumped happily up and down. They started to set up a fire.

It was about midnight and Kikyo couldnt fall asleep. However, the cute little girl was snugged up onto Kikyo. She got up carefully so that she wouldnt wake up the sleeping little girl and looked around. 'Where is Sesshomaru?' She wondered. The miko wandered off a bit and spotted a waterfall not that far away. It looked very beautiful from afar. She decided to go check it out. When she got there she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the tree watching the waterfall.

Kikyo decided to walk over to him. He hadnt noticed she was there until he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned to look and found Kikyo smiling at him. Sesshomaru looked at her wondering what she was doing. "Why are you up?" he said. She just sat down next to him and looked up at the waterfall. Sesshomaru looked over at Kikyo and saw that her beautiful long hair was blowing in the midnight wind. Sesshomaru was amazed at her beauty.

Kikyo then looked over to him and found him watching her. "Anything wrong?" She asked him. He quickly turned the other way and watched the water from the lake glisten in the moonlight. "Why are you not with my brother." Sesshomaru asked her making it sound like a statement. Kikyo looked up at the moon. "Inuyasha...is truly in love with Kagome..I cant force him to love someone he doesnt want to love..." She looked at Sesshomaru with such sad eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" She asked him. "Why are you carrying a human girl with you?" He looked away, avoiding her gaze. Kikyo looked away when he didnt respond her. The two just sat there the whole night watching the moonlight and finding little conversations, when they suddenly hear a little girls scream. The two jumped up and ran over to where Rin was, but when they got there, Rin was nowhere to be found...****


	2. Just Like Your Brother?

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha.

**THE LOVE OF A MIKO AND A DEMON**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Rin-chan!" Kikyo yelled out. Sesshomaru looked around. The two were worrying , but Sesshomaru was worrying less than Kikyo was. Then the two heard a sound in the bushes. They both took out their weapon. But instead of a monster of some sort, it was little Rin. Kikyo dropped her weapon and ran up to Rin. "Rin-chan! Are you okay?" The little girl nodded. "Im sorry! I didnt mean to scare you and m'lord Sesshomaru!"

The two were looking directly at her. " I just...saw something, and i thought it was lady Kikyo! But it turned out to be a bug! So i ran around trying to get it off of me! It was so scary! I was so scared!" She shouted. "Okay, Okay, lower your voice down little Rin...Its alright now.." Kikyo quietly mumured to her. The little girl nodded still shaking a little. The priestess gently hugged the little girl and cradled Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru watched in amazement.

Rin looked up at the beautiful priestess holding her. Kikyo started to hum a little tune. Rin really seemed to like it. A few seconds later, the miko began to sing to the lovely tune. "Kitto, Kitto, bokutachi wa. ikiru, hodo ni shitteyuku, soshite bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni wasureteku.Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa, Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto, Iki toshi ikeru mono nara, Sono subete ni ..."

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree listening to Kikyo's beautiful voice. And Rin slowly fell asleep in Kikyo's arms, but stil continued to listen to her. "Moshimo, kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no, Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara, Aa boku wa haisha de ii, Itsu datte haisha de itai n da..." Rin's eyes closed slowly, and she quickly fell into her own dream world. Kikyo gently lay her down . She then looked over to Sesshomaru, who she found, fell asleep along with Rin. The priestess quietly walked over to where Sesshomaru lain against the tree.

"Sesshomaru..." She quietly whispered while caressing the beautiful features of the demon prince. "Sweet Dreams..." She said one last time before walking over to Rin to fall asleep next to her. Minutes later, Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes with shock. He turned his gaze over to the beautiful priestess laying on the ground next to Rin sleeping ever so soundly. He sang the song the miko had just sung over and over in his head, until he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru had woken up to hear giggles and laughing coming from two females. He opened his eyes slowly and found Kikyo and Rin cooking fish in the fire. "Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumped up happily. "Lookie! I cooked this fish all by myself!" Sesshomaru looked at the skightly burnt fish, and then averted his gaze over to the miko who was smiling, and he looked back at Rin. "I made it specially for you, m'lord!" She happily told him.

Sesshomaru took the fish out of her grasp, and she skipped happily to the garden next to the waterfall, and started to pick some flowers. Kikyo giggled which made Sesshomaru look over to her. "Well? Arent you going to try it ?" Kikyo asked him. Sesshomaru looked at the fish that Rin had made for him. He took a bite out of it. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kikyo! C'mere!" Rin had shouted to them.

The two looked at eachother, but looked away. Then they stood up and walked over to where Rin was happily picking flowers. "These are Rin-chan's favorite flowers! What are they called Lady Kikyo?" Rin had asked her. Kikyo looked at the flowers she had picked, and smiled. "Those are called...BellFlowers, Rin-chan." Rin smiled. "Bell-flowers? Like YOU lady Kikyo?" The little girl had asked. The miko giggled. "Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru watched the two having fun. He started to walk away but Rin stopped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He looked over to her. "Isnt Lady Kikyo as pretty as this flower is!" She asked him jumping up and down. Kikyo blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru looked over to Kikyo, and smiled at the sight of an embarrassed miko. Rin had seen this and smiled too. "Lord Sesshomaru! Your smiling!" she shouted out loud. Kikyo turned to see him. He started to blush., so he turned and walked the opposite direction. Kikyo watched as he disappeared into the forest. Watching him, she smiled.

"Lady Kikyo likes m'lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her. Kikyo looked down at Rin and giggled. "Rin-chan...youre so cute..." The little girl smiled. "Lady Kikyo, lets take a bath!" She told her. Kikyo smiled and nodded. The two walked over to the waterfall. When they got there, they took off a layer of clothes. Lady Kikyo was wearing the white silk kimono under the miko outfit , while Rin was wearing nothing. "Hurry Kikyo-sama!" Rin jumped up and down. Kikyo laughed. "Okay, little Rin."

Rin ran and jumped into the water. "YAHOOOOO!" she yelled out. Kikyo giggled. "C'mon in Lady Kikyo! The waters great!" Rin shouted to her. Kikyo nodded. The miko ran and jumped into the water along with Rin, and the two played in the water. Sesshomaru leaning against the tree right in front of the waterfall, watched as water splashed the beautiful miko, making her even more beautiful.

Minutes later, Rin and Kikyo were still in the water when Rin suddenly brought the subject up. "Lady Kikyo? What was your old purpose?" Rin had asked her still splashing water onto the miko. The priestess looked at her in shock. "Why...Why bring up a question such as this right now?" Rin shook her head. "I dunno.. Its just, i heard m'lord Sesshomaru talking about purposes, and well, he told mee that we have no more purpose in life now. But..i want to know your purpose, lady Kikyo!"

Sesshomaru was now irritated. 'That little brat. Why did she have to go and bring up a question like that?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kikyo smiled. "I dont think theres NOT a purpose in life for us." Now, Sesshomaru listened carefully. "The purpose of your life is determined by you. And there is NEVER no purpose." Rin smiled. "Maybe your purpose is to like m'lord Sesshomaru!" Kikyo giggled while Sesshomaru blushed. "Maybe..? Who knows...?" The miko smiled.

Sesshomaru held the cheek that the miko had carressed the night before. "Hmph." was all that came out of the demon prince's mouth. Kikyo had heard that, and stood up. "Lady Kikyo? Whats the matter?" Rin had asked. The miko got out of the water, soaking wet, holding her bow. Sesshomaru found her coming his way, and he quickly leaped onto a tree hoping she wouldnt find him.

When Kikyo got to where Sesshomaru just was, she let her guard down. "LADY KIKYO?" Rin shouted from afar. Then, the miko did what Sesshomaru did not expect her to do. SMILE. 'What is SHE smiling about?' He thought. Then, Kikyo looked up and spotted Sesshomaru, looking as if she knew that he was up there. "Why, Sesshomaru! How nice of you to join us..." Kikyo said loudly for Rin to hear. "Lord Sesshomaru is there?" Rin asked loudly.

"How did you...know i was up here, woman?" Sesshomaru asked so coldly. Kikyo smiled. "Youre...the same as your brother.." She had told him. The demon prince looked disgusted. "Im sorry Sesshomaru. For...mentioning his name...Its just that..well..you asked..." She stuttered. But he leaped down and put his finger on her lips. "Have a nice, rest of the bath, lady Kikyo." Then he smiled a kind of smile that she wouldnt forget. It was a smile almost looking like it was only made for her to see.

A blush crept upon her face, and she held her finger on her lips, where he had touched. "Lady Kikyo !" Rin shouted. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru one last time before he disappear into the forest, back to camp, before heading back to the water with Rin. "Sesshomaru..."


	3. Seeing My Old Beloved

**THE LOVE OF A MIKO AND A DEMON**

**CHAPTER 3**

Kikyo and Rin had just finished taking their baths, so they hurriedly put their clothes back on and headed for camp. Rin held Kikyo's hand, and the two looked like real siblings. Rin had reminded the miko of the old times when she spent time with her real little sister, Kaede. How the two were so much alike, except the fact that they had an age difference, and that one of them was a miko. Kikyo smiled at this.

"Lookie, lady Kikyo! Its lord Sesshomaru !" Rin shouted. Kikyo looked over and found Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, sound asleep. Kikyo smiled at the handsome features of the youkai. Rin looked up at the miko who was staring at the demon prince. She smiled. "Lady Kikyo DOES like m'lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl laughed.

Kikyo looked at Rin. The miko giggled. "Perhaps...Perhaps youre right, little Rin..." She responded. The miko walked up to the demon prince and played with his beautiful white silky hair. Rin sat down and watched her. Kikyo sat in front of the youkai. "He's so...cute when he sleeps, isnt he, Rin-chan ?" Kikyo asked, giggling. Rin laughed. "He sure is!" The little girl answered. Kikyo gave the demon prince a little kiss on the cheek.

Then the two went to gather wood for the fire. When they came back, they found Sesshomaru not anywhere in sight. "Lady Kikyo? Do you think that m'lord Sesshomaru heard us talking a while ago?" Little Rin had asked her. Kikyo dropped some of the firewood she had in her arms. 'He...he coulnt have...could he?' The miko thought in her head. "Lady Kikyo?" Rin asked.

Kikyo had an idea to the whereabouts of Sesshomaru would be. "Rin, follow me, please." The little girl nodded and followed. Seconds later, the sight of the waterfall was spotted. "Stay here now, Rin. I will come back for you." The little girl nodded once again, and stood still. Kikyo walked a few more steps and found the demon prince sitting on the ground by the waterfall. She walked over to him silently.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out his name. He looked up and saw the face of a beautiful miko. "Is there...something the matter?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Lady Kikyo. What do you think is your purpose now?" He calmly asked her. Kikyo was shocked by this question. Especially when it came from Sesshomaru. She sat down next to him. "Well, Naraku is defeaten...and.well, i am defeaten also, because Kagome was chosen over me. I really, dont know what my purpose is now. But im sure, i'll find it soon." She said and looked up at the stars.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the beautiful miko, as she looked up at the stars. "What do you say is YOUR purpose, m'lord Sesshomaru?" She asked him, smiling. He looked away. "Same as you." He answered her. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. The miko put her hand atop of the demon prince's hand. He looked down at their hands, but later looked back up at her.

"You'll find your purpose soon. For I...have just found mine..." Kikyo said to him. She stood up and disappeared into the forest. 'She...She just found hers? What did she mean by that?' He wondered to himself.

Kikyo found Rin still at the same spot where she left her, but she was picking flowers off the ground. "Look it , Lady Kikyo! More bellflowers!" Rin had shouted and laughed. Kikyo giggled. "Yes, Little Rin. Theyre everywhere here.." Rin jumped up and down. "Theyre so pretty! Like you!" The little girl told her. Kikyo smiled at the humor of the little girl .

"Come, lets go prepare the fire." Kikyo told the girl, and she nodded. The two walked to the camp hand in hand once more. But Sesshomaru stayed where he was, thinking about what Kikyo had just said. '_For I...have just found mine...' _ "What did she mean by that ?" Sesshomaru asked himself. He sat there almost the whole day, trying to figure out what the miko had meant by that.

It had been such a long time, and it was already dark. Kikyo went out to look for the demon prince. He wasnt at the spot they were just at. The miko felt a little dizzy for some reason. She kept going into the forest, and actually got out. "Wh-where am I ...?" She asked herself. The priestess didnt know that she was heading straight for a familiar village.

She kept going and hadnt known where she was. "Kikyo?" she heard a familiar voice say. The miko turned and found someone she didnt want to see. Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." She whispered before she fell to the ground. "Kikyo!" She heard him yell. He ran over and picked her up. "Whats wrong? Kikyo! Answer me!" He shouted out to her, but she could no longer hear him.

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly. She looked around, and saw no sign of Sesshomaru. The miko didnt remember what had happened the night before. "Sesshom----" Was all she could say before she heard someone else's voice. "Kikyo..." She heard him say. Her eyes widened at the voice. She looked next to her and found her old beloved. "Inu...yasha?" She asked him. "Yes. Kikyo, you remember me..." He smiled. "W-where's Kagome?" She asked him. "She's back in her own time right now." He told her. "But...she'll be back, isnt that right?" The miko asked him. He nodded.

"Lady Kikyo? Lady Kikyo, where are you!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru wandered the forest, looking everywhere for the miko. _' what on earth am i doing? wasting my time looking for a mere priestess that just got in the way ? why am i doing this ?' _He thought to himself. _'Where the hell could she be ?' _he wondered. The two wasted the whole day looking for her.

"Kikyo, how have you been?" Inuyasha asked her. "I'm Fine. You didnt need to help me. I must be going now." She stood up, but he held her back down. "What are you..!" She asked before he said, "You need rest ! You fainted from restless nights!" She glared at him. "Since when did YOU start to care?" She asked him and continued out the door. "Since when did I START to care! Kikyo, I've cared about you since 50 damn years ago!" He yelled at her. Then he held her arm.

"Let me go! What are you doing with me? You have Kagome, now!" She continued to struggle. "Since when did I start to own Kagome? It isnt official !" He shouted at her. "Yes, but you love her!" She yelled at him, letting plenty of tears trickle down her face. He let go of her arm. Eyes widening. "How can you do that Inuyasha..? Love someone, but mingle with another..?" He felt his eyes start to water. " Kagome loves you...You love her...You cant be mingling with me..." She let a couple of tears fall down her face. "Its like...what you did to me, for Kagome..." He stood up and held her. "Kikyo..."

She backed away. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said to him, walking away. When she got out the door, she spotted another silver long haired youkai just a few feet away. "Sesshomaru...?" She asked. He looked over to her. "Kikyo, wait !" The two heard, and Inuyasha came out of the little house. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had spotted eachother. Then the two let out glares. "What the hell do YOU want?" the younger youkai had asked. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything. Instead he looked over to the miko standing in between them.

Kikyo smiled at Sesshomaru making him wince. Inuyasha looked over to her. "Kikyo..?" He asked. The priestess walked over to the demon prince. "Kikyo! What are you- !" Then the two left side by side, into the forest, looking like a real couple. "KIKYO !" The two heard him yell.

The walk back to camp was silent. But Sesshomaru had broken the silence between them. "So, you were with Inuyasha all this time..." He said. Kikyo nodded. "Yes. But that was only because I had fainted, and he took care of me." She told him. "Were you...searching for me all this time?" She asked him. No Answer. He continued looking forward. "Rin, was worried." He told her. She nodded.

When the two got back to camp, they found that Rin had fallen asleep. So the two walked over to the waterfall once again. When they arrived, the two sat by eachother. Looking at the beautiful river. It was very quiet. "So...what were you doing all this time, Sesshomaru ?" She asked him. He just continued looking at the waterfall. She looked away. "What were you and my younger brother discussing?" He asked her. She looked at him. "W-what ?" He looked into her eyes. "You were crying..." He told her. "oh..." She looked down as if she was about to cry.

"Kikyo." He said. Her eyes widened . She looked over to him. His eyes were so beautiful. His long silver hair blowing in the wind.

_'Did he...actually say my name..? Why is he...looking at me that way? I...He...He's so...calm...and...the way he's looking at me...Oh no! Im blushing!'_

Sesshomaru saw that the miko was blushing. He smiled. "How can the great priestess be blushing ? Isnt it very rare to see that..?" He asked her. She blushed even more. He rose her chin up. The two were very close.

_'Sesshomaru...'_


	4. Get Me Out of Here

**THE LOVE OF A MIKO AND A DEMON**

**CHAPTER 4**

The two hadn't noticed that their faces were getting closer. Well...Sesshomaru noticed...

He was looking into the eyes of the miko, which slowly closed in 2 seconds. Then, he finally realized what he was doing. He coughed and turned away. Kikyo opened her eyes. "We must head back to camp now..." Sesshomaru told her, still looking away. She blushed. "Y-yes..." Kikyo answered him. The two stood up at the same time, and once again, walked side by side back to camp. In TOTAL silence ...

"Lady Kikyo!" Rin yelled out happily, ran over, and jumped on her. She caught the little girl. "Me and m'lord Sesshomaru were very worried about you!" She shouted out. Kikyo smiled. "I'm truly sorry, little Rin...I just went out for a walk..." She told her. "Thats it ! No more letting you outta my sight, missy!" Rin told her. The miko laughed along with her. Rin smiled and hugged her once more. "I'm so glad I met you, sister Kikyo..." Rin had called her.

The priestess' eyes had widened at the sound of that name. _'Sister Kikyo...' _Then she smiled. "I'm so glad I met you too, little Rin..." She had told her . A few minutes later, it got dark, and the three of them sat around the campfire. With Rin as usual, laying down on Kikyo's lap. "Sister Kikyo..?" The miko looked down at the little girl on her lap. "Will you sing me and m'lord Sesshomaru another song..?" Rin had asked her. Kikyo smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru was ready to hear another beauiful tune by the miko.

The priestess started to hum a very beautiful tune, once more. Then she started to sing to the tune. "Ikutsu...namida o nagashitara, Every heart, sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni, omoi o tsutaetara. Every heart, kokoro mitasareru no darou..." She sang so far. Then she looked over to the demon prince who was watching her sing. She smiled and continued on.

"Nagai nagai, yoru ni obiete ita, Tooi hoshini inotteta... Meguru meguru toki no naka ded, bokutachi wa ai o sagahite iru. Tsuyoku, tsuyoku naritai kara..Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru..." She sang so beautifully. The miko looked down and found little Rin sleeping ever so soundly. Then she looked over to where the demon prince was, hoping he would've fallen asleep by now, but found him continuously watching the beautiful priestess. She smiled at him.

He turned away, and daydreamt. Kikyo picked up the child in her arms, and leaned her on the tree next to Sesshomaru. He looked over to her, wondering what she was doing. The miko brought the blanket over and wrapped the child in it. The demon prince continued to watch her, confused of her actions. Then she came over and sat by him. He blushed and turned away. "G'night. mLord Sesshomaru..." The miko smiled and wandered into her dream world. The demon continuously watched the miko right next to him. He smiled, and fell asleep next to her.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. She was the only one who had woken up. The miko turned and saw the very handsome demon prince leaning almost against her. 2 inches away from her face, still sound asleep. She smiled and caressed his beautiful face. Kikyo was wondering why she had gotten up so early. Then, she found out why. There was a faint voice. Sesshomaru instantly woke up, and found the priestess face 2 inches apart from him, and she was touching his face. He quickly stood up and blushed.

Kikyo looked at him, and giggled. "Sorry..." She told him. He looked away. But then the two heard the faint voice once more. It was a voice calling Kikyo..?Sesshomaru made a disgusted look. "What..is it Sesshomaru..?" Kikyo asked him. He just turned away. "Your beloved." He told her. Kikyo's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Sesshomaru, I beg of you...PLEASE get me out of here...PLEASE..." She begged him. He looked down at the face of a really desperate miko. He nodded. "Hold onto Rin." He told her.

Kikyo took the still sleeping child in her arms, and stood by Sesshomaru, and he quickly summoned a little cloud. The cloud was small, so that the priestess wouldn't fall, he grabbed onto her waist. Which made both of them blush. The cloud slowly rose from the ground. Kikyo put her hand on his chest with the sleeping child in between them. They rose into the air, about 20 feet off the ground. The two looked down, and spotted a red dot. It was, indeed, Inuyasha.

He had spotted them. "Kikyo? Kikyo!" he shouted out. "Sesshomaru, let her go, dammit!" he shouted really loud. The two ignored him, and floated away..."KIKYO!" He yelled out one last time.

They were very far away than where they just were, now. And the two were still in the same position. He was still holding her waist, and one of the miko's hand was on his chest while holding the child in the other, with part of his chest to support holding the child. They looked like a real couple. **(A/N: aww...cute. i can already picture them in that position... P )**

When they landed, Rin had finally woken up. "yawn Sister Kikyo..? Lord Sesshomaru..? Where are we..?" The little girl asked. When she got up, she was truly amazed. They were at the top of a cliff with the view of the whole area. "wow !" Rin had yelled. Kikyo smiled. "Its very..beautiful..." she said. The miko looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was out of sight. "Sesshomaru..?" Kikyo looked around. "Follow me little Rin." The little girl nodded, and followed her.

The two had spotted the demon prince by a beautiful lake. Kikyo giggled. "You sure do love water, dont you, Sesshomaru?" She teased. He looked up at her. "Wow! Rin likeys! Rin likeys!" The little girl had excitedly shouted, the miko giggled. The little girl started to pick all the flowers everywhere. Kikyo sat next to the demon prince. "I see you've already found a spot to your liking?" She asked him. He continued to look over the lake. "It IS very beautiful..." She told him. This time he looked at her and nodded.

"Lookit, sister Kikyo! new flowers! what are these called..?" Rin had asked her. "That particular flower is a Momo. Meaning, Peach." She had told her. "Momo..." Rin said once again. "How about this one right here?" Rin asked her again. "Thats called Ajisai. They're very beautiful arent they?" Kikyo had asked her. "Yes, but not as beautiful as a bellflower!" Rin told her. Kikyo giggled.

Sesshomaru watched the two laugh, and have fun. He continued to watch, until Kikyo glanced over to him. She gave him a smile. He quickly looked away. Rin ran about, then went out into a big meadow, leaving the two behind. Kikyo, once again sat down by the demon prince. She looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Sesshomaru...for getting me out of there..." He nodded, issuing her to stop looking at him. But she continued to watch him. You could see now, that he was getting a little nervous. She giggled, and put her hand on his.

He looked at her. She gave him a sweet little smile. "Youre a lifesaver..." She said, and stood up to go get Rin. He blushed when she walked away. "Lets make camp right by this lake?" Kikyo asked the little girl. She nodded. "Yes! I like the water, and I think that Lord Sesshomaru does too!" Rin told her. Kikyo smiled. "I'm sure he does..." The two started to fix up the place, as Sesshomaru continuously watched them.

It was midnight and Rin was once again lying on Kikyo's lap. He glared over to her and she looked at him in confusion. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Did i do something wrong?' She thought to herself. "If you dont want her to lie on you like that you could just shove her off and tell her not to." Seeshomaru looked away. Kikyo smiled. "But i dont want to do that, i love it. It's okay with me." The two fell asleep for the rest of the night...

* * *

Sorryy that thiiS wun was so sh0rt! ii had to d0 thiiS wun quiiCkLyy, cuz ii am w0rkiing on my DOA st0ryy. hehe. ;)


End file.
